Nothing Can Harm You
by Logie Wan Kenobi
Summary: After spending a day playing a scary computer game Carlos can't get to sleep scared that something will eat him. Good thing Kendall is there to make him feel safe.


Carlos really shouldn't have played that game. It had seemed like a good idea at first. It was really popular and everyone that had played it loved it. But they were also frightened by it. The Latino had thought it was just a game, what was scary about a game? But once the lights were out and he was laying in bed he kept hearing things, seeing shadows. It was horrible.  
What had he done?  
It had just been a video game. Why was it scaring him so bad? It's not like any of it was real. Monsters didn't exist, there was something that was going to come out and eat him. But the thought was there. Picking at him. Whispering in a creepy voice 'I'm here. In the shadows. You can't see me.'  
He remembered Logan talking about the human mind didn't like to process things it couldn't explain. It was why people were scared of ghosts and the end of the world. You couldn't really make sense of them. If Logan was there, and awake, he'd tell Carlos some scientific mumbo jumbo that he wouldn't understand and just freak out more.  
If James was around he'd make Carlos' fears worse by talking about all the monsters that were hiding in the dark and what they would do to him.  
Katie would just tell him to get over it.  
And he was far too old to go to Mama Knight and tell her that he was scared of things in the shadows. Plus he'd have to go through all the shadows in the hall to get to her room and tell her.  
He wasn't about to do that. He might die on the way.  
That only left one person.  
Carlos had been sitting on his bed, blanket wrapped around him, only exposing his face, which he wanted to cover up as well, but it would just make him hot. HIs eyes kept turning to look at whatever moved in the shadows and towards the direction of any sounds.  
Kendall was fast asleep in his bed across the room, unaware of the things making noises and threatening to eat Carlos while he just slept.  
Carlos didn't know what to do. He knew he was just imagining things, but he couldn't help it, his imagination always got the better of him. He would take a small thought and suddenly it'd be expanded to this great big adventure that always raised his expectations or scared him shitless like he was right then.  
He didn't know how long had passed since he started getting really scared laying there and decided to sit up. He knew they had to get up early and go to the studio early in the morning.  
He jumped a bit when he saw something move at the corner of his eye and looked quickly just to realize it was Kendall rolling up in his sleep. He took a deep breath and relaxed a bit. Though it still bothered him, how could Kendall sleep with all the things moving and making noises? Couldn't he hear them? The scratching and the moaning? The creaking and random foot steps? He whined and covered his ears, trying to drown out the sounds. Why were they so loud? Were they always there and he just wasn't aware?  
"Carlos?"  
The boy jumped and looked around for the source of the voice, eyes wide in horror.  
"Carlos, what's wrong?" The second time he wasn't as frightened when he saw Kendall sit up in bed, facing him. He tightened his hold on his blanket, "...there are things making noises?"  
He saw Kendall straighten up and look around, "Noises?" It was obvious he wasn't sure what Carlos was talking about. Then there was the scratching and Carlos hid under his blanket. Kendall watched him before he smiled and shook his head, "You know there's a tree right outside the window, right?"  
He watched as the smaller boy slowly looked at him, "What?"  
Kendall rolled his eyes, putting as much affection as he could into it, knowing that Carlos probably couldn't see them either way and got up and carefully made his way to the window. He opened the blinds to show the tree that was close and the branch that kept hitting the window.  
Carlos slowly lowered his blanket from around him, a goofy smile spreading across his face, "O-oh..." Even in the dark Kendall could see the relief he let out.  
"What other kind of noises are there?"  
"Well..uh...there's...the moaning and creaking and the foot steps..."  
Oh, that was all too easy. Poor innocent Carlos. Kendall shook his head, "The moaning and creaking...I believe that's coming from Logan and James' room." He watched as the Latino tilted his head to the side, "...huh? Really?" Kendall nodded, "Yes, really. It's them, I promise you."  
Carlos felt a little better knowing where the sounds were coming from, even if they were coming from the room next door.  
"That just leaves the foot steps..."  
"There's an apartment above ours. The people might be walking around up there."  
Carlos furrowed his eyebrows. Who would be walking around this late at night? He decided to find out who it was in the morning and tell them how much trouble he had getting to sleep because of them.  
Kendall walkedback over to his bed, deciding to keep the blinds open in case Carlos woke up because of the scratching and forgot about the tree being there, "Don't worry. There isn't any monsters or anything." He sighed and closed his eyes, pulling his blanket close around him, "So get some sleep."  
All was quiet, the sounds still continued but they didn't seem so loud or terrifying. But still. There were the things that Carlos kept seeing in the dark.  
"...Kendall..."  
The blond sighed and cracked an eye open, "What is it Carlos?"  
He watched the younger boy shift a bit, trying to find the right words to say. It would've been cute if he didn't seem so scared still.  
"...can I sleep with you?"  
Anyone else would think about the question differently. Think he was offering sex. Okay, only certain people would, not all. If Carlos had asked Logan and James they too would know what he meant, but there were people who would think something different then what he was offering.  
Kendall knew what he meant, didn't change the fact that he briefly thought of the other.  
He smiled a bit and nodded in the dark, "Yeah." He scooted back and held the blanket open for him.  
The younger boy darted through the space between their beds quickly, like he thought something was going to grab him and quickly got in the bed, curling up against Kendalls' chest.  
The blond smiled as he wrapped the blanket and an arm around him, pulling him close, "It's okay. Nothing's going to get you." He knew the other knew that perfectly well, but he also knew how Carlos' imagination could get. Even if he did know something his mind could play games and tricks for hours.  
Carlos felt safe there with Kendall, curled against his chest, face buried in his neck. The others arms around him. It made him feel like nothing could go wrong, that all the monsters that were in his mind were shoved back, too scared to get too close. Kendall could be quite terrifying when given the chance.  
Kendall stayed awake, making sure Carlos fell asleep before he did.  
It didn't take long at all, almost as soon as he crawled into the bed with he was out like a light. He chuckled and kissed the top of his head before he closed his eyes to fall asleep himself.


End file.
